Amor perfeito
by Anny Rodrigues
Summary: Quando o amor é real, o destino cuida do resto.


_**Fecho os olhos pra não ver passar o tempo, sinto falta de você, anjo bom, amor perfeito no meu peito, sem você não sei viver...**_

Já fazia dois anos que eu e House não nos víamos, e isso já era insuportável, desde a última vez que nós vimos eu nunca mais fui a mesma, House sempre foi e sempre será o homem mais incrível que eu conheci, eu sentia falta dele, falta dos seus beijos, seus abraços, sentia falta dele me acordando de manhãzinha com beijos no pescoço, pedindo pelo sexo matinal, ou quando ele me agarrava no hospital quando tinha oportunidade. House sempre fazia meus dias melhores, e não era somente eu quem sentia falta, Rachel também, minha filha perguntava por ele e eu não sabia o que dizer, doía ver minha filha sentindo falta daquele idiota, e doía mais ainda saber que eu também sentia, House era parte da nossa vida e nada poderia mudar isso, a vida aqui em NY nunca foi o que eu esperei que poderia ter sido, conheci Carlos, um cara até legal, namoramos por alguns meses, mas o relacionamento morreu, pois eu não me cansava de compará-lo com House, Rachel queria fazer com ele as coisas que fazia com House, assistir aos desenhos, brincar, jogar, e Carlos não podia dar nada disso para ela.

_**Vem, que eu conto os dias conto as horas pra te ver, eu não consigo te esquecer cada minuto é muito tempo sem você, sem você...**_

Wilson sabia que eu estava morando em NY e todos os dias, mesmo parecendo idiota, eu sonhava que House apareceria, pediria desculpas, nós brigaríamos e depois nos entregaríamos, ele me amaria como nunca antes e íamos finalmente viver aquilo que nos foi prometido, mas os dias passavam e nada disso acontecia, eu me via cada vez mais distante de House, eu me via cada vez mais necessitada do amor dele, eu necessitava de House em minha vida, alguns meses atrás eu liguei para Wilson e não resisti, perguntei sobre House, mas para minha decepção Wilson disse-me que House havia se mudado, não deixou endereço, apenas se foi, as vezes ele ligava para Wilson, mas nunca, nunca mesmo perguntava por mim e isso me machucava, eu sei que fora eu quem terminou com tudo, sei que sou tão errada nessa história quanto ele, mas poxa, eu pensava que ele sentiria minha falta da mesma forma que sinto a dele, mas parece que não, Wilson disse-me também que House está namorando, o que me matou por dentro, pois o namoro parecia sério, House e a tal namorada que nem me importei em saber o nome estavam a quase um ano juntos, e eu temi que essa tal mulher fosse especial o bastante para fazê-lo me esquecer.

_**Os segundos vão passando lentamente, não tem hora pra chegar  
Até quando te querendo, te amando, coração quer te encontrar.**_

Mais uma noite eu deixaria esse hospital e voltaria pra casa, Rachel provavelmente já estaria dormindo, Júlia passaria essa noite em casa comigo, ela tinha uma consulta no hospital na parte da manhã e ficaria mais fácil, não me apressei em arrumar minhas coisas para ir embora, as vezes era quase insuportável saber que eu não teria alguém me esperando, alguém para me abraçar, dizer que me ama, saber que House provavelmente estaria fazendo isso com outra mulher que não sou eu, mas chega, eu preciso ir, respirei fundo e peguei minha bolsa.

- Boa noite, Graça. - Sorri para minha secretária.

- Boa noite Dr. Cuddy, vejo a senhora amanhã. - Ela sorriu e cada uma seguiu seu rumo.

Sai do hospital e senti o vento frio de NY tocar em meu rosto, meu corpo arrupiou-se de imediato, o vento delicadamente passava pela pele do meu pescoço me fazendo lembrar das caricias que House fazia os suaves beijos que ele me dava, meu coração apertou com as lembranças, Deus, será que isso nunca teria fim?

_**Eu não vou saber me acostumar sem sua mão pra me acalmar  
Sem seu olhar pra me entender, sem seu carinho, amor, sem você...**_

Eu não tinha vindo de carro essa noite e optei por não chamar um táxi, minha casa não era muito longe do hospital e então fui andando mesmo, ser Dean no hospital de NY não tinha a mesma emoção do PPTH, não tinha a mesma energia, não tinha House, tudo em minha vida estava ligando a ele, e droga, eu só o queria aqui, ao meu lado, me amando, eu já havia perdoado tudo o que aconteceu, eu não consigo ficar com raiva dele, não dele. Enquanto eu caminhava distraída, perdida em meus pensamentos, um homem alto de olhos claros, cabelo grisalho e com uma bengala caminhava no mesmo rumo que o meu, ele parecia está perdido em seus pensamentos também, e foi ai que nos esbarramos, ele fora rápido e me segurou pela cintura, impedindo que eu fosse de encontro ao chão, mas quando eu levantei meu rosto para agradecê-lo, senti meu corpo gelar, sim, era ele, House.

- Cuddy?

- House?

Falamos juntos, imediatamente House me soltou e eu me senti abandonada, eu não queria sai dos braços dele, não, nunca.

- Me desculpe, eu não vi você. - Disse um pouco sem jeito, estávamos bastante próximos e acho que ele notou isso, pois poucos segundos depois ele se afastou, House parecia está fugindo de mim.

- Tudo bem, eu também estava distraída. - Sorri encarando-o, como eu senti falta desse homem.

- Bom, é... Boa noite então, preciso ir. - Mentiu.

- Não, espera. - O segurei pelo braço, uma corrente elétrica passou entre nossos corpos, era sempre assim quando estávamos juntos.

- Cuddy, eu acho melhor não. - Disse um pouco inseguro.

- Porque? Sua namorada está por aqui? - Perguntei tentando esconder a chateação em minha voz.

- Não, eu e Carem terminamos tem dois meses... - Ele me olhou confuso. - Como você sabia que eu estava namorando?

- Wilson me contou há alguns meses.

- Assim, mas enfim, eu preciso ir. - Tentou se afastar.

- Porque você está fugindo? - Perguntei chateada.

- Acho que é o certo a se fazer, você não?

- Não, eu não acho, House, durante esses dois anos eu sofri, sofri muito, mas não pelo o que você fez, e sim por está longe de você, por não ter você aqui ao meu lado, sabe quantas vezes eu desejei chegar em casa junto com você, ou ter você lá me esperando, ou está te esperando chegar? Muitas House, muitas, todos os dias eu desejo isso. - Comecei então, tinha chegado a hora, eu não ia hesitar. - House eu fiquei com raiva de você sim, mas passou, eu só consigo te amar, eu só consigo te desejar.

- Cuddy...

- Não, não fala nada, por favor, não diga que não me ama mais, não diga que não me quer, eu sei que errei também, eu sei que não fui sincera, eu sei, mas por favor, não diga... - Já soluçava entre lágrimas.

_**Vem me tirar da solidão, fazer feliz meu coração  
Já não importa quem errou, o que passou, passou então vem...**_

- Eu amo você, Lisa.

Não tive tempo de dizer mais nada, House me puxou pela cintura e seus lábios depois de tanto tempo se encontraram nos meus, abri minha boca para poder receber a língua dele e ela veio sorrateira, inundando minha boca, me tomando completamente para ele, o beijo não fora calmo, não, fora forte, apaixonado, havia uma árvore perto de nós e House me levou de encontro a ela, presando seu corpo no meu, gemi em sua boca enquanto sua língua se entrelaçava na minha, levei minha mão até a nuca de House para pode aprofundar mais o beijo, era tão bom senti-lo novamente, House safadamente levou sua mão esquerda para minha bunda e a apertou, sorri entre nosso beijo e gemi enlouquecendo-o.

- Senti tanto sua falta, Greg. - Falei entre o beijo, os lábios de House foram para o meu pescoço, sua língua danada deslisava por minha pele enquanto eu o apertava ainda mais em meu corpo.

- Você me deixa louco Lisa, nunca desejei uma mulher como eu te desejo. - Os lábios de House caíram em meu decote enquanto sua mão direita apertava meus seios, era uma sensação única senti-lo apertar minha bunda, apertar e beijar meus seios.

- Greg, alguém pode nos ver. - Falei com um pouco da sanidade que eu aina tinha, mas House parecia não se importar.

- Vem, vamos para aquela outra árvore, está escuro, ninguém vai nos ver, eu preciso provar ao menos um pouco de você, não vou aguentar. - E assim ele me puxou para a outra árvore, realmente estava mais escuro e essa quadra não era muito movimentada nesse horário.

Chegando na outra árvore, House novamente levou seus lábios para o meus seios enquanto minha mão descia sem vergonha para sua ereção que já estava dura em minha perna, apertei deliciosamente sentindo-o duro e grande por cima da calça, era meu, tudo meu, aquele homem era meu, somente meu, Hosue não suportou esperar e levantou minha saia até minha cintura, sua mão desceu entre minhas pernas, eu já estava molhada esperando por ele, pelo toque dele, House afastou minha calcinha para o lado e seu dedo deslizou gostoso entre os grandes lábios, melando-se com os sucos que eu derramava por ele, pra ele.

- Você está tão pronta, sempre esteve tão pronta pra mim, fala que você fica assim só pra mim, fala Lisa. - House pediu com aquela voz rouca em meu ouvido, aquilo me deixou ainda mais excitada, aquele homem sabia me levar a loucura.

- Sim, é só pra você, sempre foi, Greg, eu preciso te sentir, por favor, não me torture, agora não. - Pedi manhosa arranhando minhas unhas por cima da camisa dele.

- Não vou, pois eu também não consigo, me liberte agora. - Ordenou.

Eu obedeci, eu sempre ia obedece-lo, House é meu homem, meu dono, rapidamente abri sua calça e a abaixei um pouco, assim livrando aquele membro pulsante da cueca box que ele usava, passei minha mão por toda extensão de seu membro, era tão bom senti-lo assim novamente, minha boca salivava de desejo, mas não podíamos, não agora, eu o queria dentro.

-Agora, por favor, eu...

Minha voz foi cortada por um alto gemido, House me invadiu, penetrou totalmente seu pênis em mim, eu já estava molhada, louca por ele, não precisei esperar, House pegou minha perna esquerda e colocou em sua cintura, para facilitar a penetração e ele vinha como eu queria, forte, rude, rápido, me levando ao mais alto nível de prazer, nossas bocas estavam grudadas uma na outra, meus gemidos eram abafados por nossos beijos, aquilo era louco, insano, eu nunca fiz sexo na rua, mas com House eu faria tudo de novo, eu faria em qualquer lugar, com ele eu não tinha pudor, medo ou receio.

- Forte. - Gemi mais do que falei.

E ele veio forte, derrubando todas as barreiras, todos os medos, toda dor, toda solidão, ele sabia exatamente onde era o meu ponto e batia nele, eu rebolava sobre seu membro o fazia ir mais fundo, mais rápido o incentivava, e naquele vai e vem gostoso eu senti que não poderia durar mais.

- Vem Lisa, vem pra mim, preciso de você...

E eu fui, me derramei nele, em um alto e gostoso gemido eu pude sentir meu homem se derramar em mim, enchendo minha alma com seu amor, delicadamente House abaixou minha perna, nossas respirações estavam desreguladas, nossos corações batiam sem ritmo, mas eu estava feliz, ele estava feliz, éramos novamente apenas um.

- Isso foi louco. - Tentei falar enquanto recuperava o fôlego.

- Minha maior loucura foi ficar sem você.

- Vamos pra casa? - Abaixei minha saia tentando deixá-la pelo menos arrumadinha.

- Pra minha ou pra sua? - Ele sorriu maliciosamente.

- Pra nossa,

E fomos de mãos dadas, íamos para o apartamento dele, ninguém precisava saber o que estava acontecendo estava tudo completo agora, eu tinha novamente o homem que eu amava, dizem que nem mesmo o tempo é capaz de apagar um amor verdadeiro, e bom, eu e House estamos aqui para provar que isso é verdade, se em 30 anos nosso amor não morreu é porque ele nunca morreria...

_**Vem, vem, vem...**_

END.


End file.
